Las Pasiones Más Oscuras (ONE SHOT)
by GoldenRose2110
Summary: Eran enemigos. De aquello, Akise estaba seguro. Se odiaban a más no poder, deseaban porque aquél momento en el que uno matara al otro llegara de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿en verdad no había algo más escondido entre los oscuros rincones que albergaban en sus almas, aquellas que sólo ellos conocían a la perfección? ¿No habían, acaso, pasiones escritas en sangre? (Yuno x Akise, lemon)
"Ellos se odiaban,

Y si llegaba el milagro de que se amaran

Era en las más oscuras profundidades de la Tierra

Donde nadie los viera, en la noche. En las cárceles de sus pecados,

En las cárceles de su pasión.

Y al final, en el mediodía,

La matanza comenzaba a dar frutos...

Otra vez."

 **Las pasiones más oscuras**

Su cabello rosa como el cerezo de una flor de las más hermosas que había en los jardines de aquél país se ondeó con el viento a una velocidad supersónica. Lo único que logró hacer fue observar como su vista se teñía de rosa y un dulce aroma mezcla de cerezo y perfume le llegaba a la nariz. Segundos después, unos ojos del mismo color con el que había sido cegado lo penetraban con un alma llena de odio y desconfianza, y algo más, una necesidad que él podía ver claramente aunque ella no lo supiera: la necesidad de desaparecerlo de este mundo. Sí, ella lo quería matar, ansiaba matarlo, como a cualquiera que se atravesara en el camino de tener su vida amorosa con aquél que ella estaba… obsesionada.

 _Era la media noche en punto. La luna alumbraba la oscura calle por la que sólo deambulaban aquellos que no querían ser vistos, aquellos asesinos que eran más que astutos para matar en las sombras y sonreír en la luz. Aquella calle por la que sólo deambulaban demonios con una máscara angelical._

Suspiró y soltó una pequeña risa mientras el cuchillo amenazaba con clavarse en su cuello y cortarlo de par en par.

 _El muchacho que estaba caminando por aquél rumbo dio un paso más y se detuvo. Una sonrisa iluminó sus labios, mientras que sus ojos dibujaban precaución ante cualquier cosa que se le pudiera venir por detrás._

 _Ella creía que él no sabía que estaba siendo seguido, que había unos pasos detrás de él. Muchas veces la había sorprendido. Muchas veces le había dado batalla a aquella figura afeminada que se le aproximaba por atrás y que lo venía siguiendo desde un encuentro que había hecho hervir las venas de aquella niña. Sí, porque no era más que una niña. Una niña insignificante que no sabía el verdadero significado del amor. Una niña que creía que amar era matar a cualquier inocente que se le atravesara por el camino si miraba a su amor. Era una verdadera… idiota. Infantil._

 _Sin embargo, claro que no la subestimaba. No, no subestimaba su poder psicótico y su instinto asesino. Sí lo hiciera ahora mismo ya estaría derramando sangre en el suelo._

—Se me olvidó preguntarte una cosa. ¿Cuál era tu número de usuario del diario del futuro?

 _Sintió un movimiento rápido proviniendo de la fuente que lo perseguía. Sin poder hacer nada, sin intentar hacer algo, un filo se posó en su cuello mientras una mano agarraba su muñeca, jalándolo detrás de una pared._

 _Akise sonrió. Cerró sus ojos, absteniéndose de decir una palabra._

 _Un mechón de cabello rosa tiñó su vista, y un aroma suave de cerezo y fresa inundó su nariz produciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Una voz dulce, pero al mismo tiempo maniática, llegó a sus oídos. Sintió su aliento contra su cuello, y sus palabras asesinas en un susurro._

— _Akise Aru. —su aliento era caliente, y chocaba con verdadero odio en su piel —Podría matarte ahorita. Este hermoso cuchillo está a punto de enterrar tu cuello y cortarte la cabeza de par en par._

 _Akise soltó una pequeña risa._

 _El filo se enterró más en su piel albina._

— _Lo digo en serio. Ahora dime, ¿cómo es que logras predecir los movimientos de un usuario? No me creo la farsa que le pones a Yuki._

– _Con que eso es, ¿eh?_

La pelirrosa lo observó como navajas que lanza un tirador experto, y acto seguido le arrancó el celular de las manos para enseñárselo al muchacho que estaba detrás de ella.

— _Lo que he dicho es la verdad.—dijo Akise, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Yuno no lo haría sacar la verdad. Qué ingenua… Él ya se sabía cada uno de sus movimientos: no se sorprendería con nada que ella hiciera._

 _Dicen que hay que conocer los secretos del enemigo para ganarle, sin embargo él pensaba que ya había sobrepasado el límite. Y eso si es que el había averiguado todos sus secretos. Aunque la conocía mejor que a sí mismo y no sólo eso, le daba pelea, sentía que había algo más oculto, más oscuro en las profundidades más inalcanzables de su ser psicótico. Ese algo lo prevenía y lo detenía de que su arrogancia le cegara los ojos y le diera la muerte. Ese presentimiento era lo que lo salvaba de confiarse y no caer en las trampas de aquella figura "angelical"._

—¿Ves, Yuki? Este no es un diario del futuro. Nos estuvo engañando todo este tiempo.

 _Sintió cómo el metal chocaba más contra sus venas._

— _Puedo matarte. Quiero matarte. Pones a Yuki en peligro y no pienso dejar que juegues con él. Pero ¿sabes que me impide hacerlo, Akise?_

 _El albino sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda a la mención de su nombre por parte de Yuno. A una distancia tan corta, con su voz en un susurro palpitándole contra su cuello causaba que una extraña sensación eléctrica recorriera cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar. Yuno parecía no notar nada de lo que sucedía en su interior. Claro que Akise era de aquellos que no dejaban ver sus emociones tan fácilmente. Se mantuvo estático y abrió los ojos, mirando a la pelirrosa con un odio incandescente._

— _¿No sabes? ¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar Yuno._

Yukiteru abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas para dar lugar al tiñe azul índigo que cubría sus hermosos (consideraba él) ojos que iluminaban un camino lleno de oscuridad.

 _Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a recorrer su garganta. Akise sintió una punzada en el cuello, pero no se quejó. No le daría el placer a la pelirrosa de verlo gemir._

 _Sonrió._

— _Puedes enterrarme el cuchillo todo lo que quieras, pero Yuki no estaría muy contento ¿o sí?_

 _Yuno le dedicó una mirada oscura._

 _¿Qué, tenía miedo de que después de la revelación le quitara a Yuki? No, eso no era. Estaba completamente seguro. Los ojos que le dedicaba a alguien que tenía ansias de quitarle a su amado eran unos llenos de locura pura sin el menos rastro de odio en ellos. Y Yuno nunca lo había considerado en el grupo de amenazas por razones amorosas y obsesivas. Lo tenía en el grupo de objetivos a matar por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, y además, porque ponía en riesgo la vida de Yukiteru. Pero él media sus movimientos. Nunca en su vida dejaría que algo le pasara a Yuki._

 _Y eso era algo en lo que coincidían._

 _Lo único en lo que coincidían. Lo único en lo que sus mentes conectaban era proteger y ganarse el amor del castaño. Ambos tenían un propósito en común, un objetivo en común: hacer lo posible por proteger a Yuki._

 _Y eso mismo que tenían en común, era lo que los separaba. Lo que los hacia enemigos a morir._

— _Akise Aru…_

 _Su aliento. El escuchar su nombre completo proveniente de sus labios. ¿Qué era esa sensación que no dejaba de molestarlo y alterarle las neuronas cada vez que estaban a cierta distancia y la voz de Yuno llegaba a sus oídos fuerte, clara y amenazadora? Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda que bajó hasta su cintura, esparciéndose en su estómago._

 _Suspiró inocentemente, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones era calmarse a sí mismo de todo el mar de emociones que estaba experimentando. Como siempre, su rostro no respondía a sus sentimientos. Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios._

 _El cuchillo cada vez se hundía más en su carne._

No era sorpresa el por qué del amor obsesivo de Yuno hacia Yuki. Él mismo sentía algo por él, por aquellos ojos que le daban una especie de seguridad y aliento, por aquél rostro que podía observar todo el día, por aquella voz que podía escuchar siempre y nunca se aburriría. Por eso, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Yuno estuviera… infatuada con él.

— _¿Podemos dejarnos de juegos?—preguntó entonces Akise._

Sin embargo, el amor de Akise era un amor completamente diferente al de Gasai. El de ella un amor mal demostrado, un amor enfermo, uno psicópata. No era la clase de amor que él deseaba darle. Es más… hasta tenía sus dudas extremas de que Yuno en realidad sólo quería ganar el juego de supervivencia usando a Yuki.

 _Cómo lo odiaba. A él, y a su sonrisa arrogante como si fuera el mejor del mundo. No entendía a qué se refería con esa frase que acababa de decir. Esto era un juego, en el cual a Yuno no le importaba más que la vida de Yuki se mantuviera fuera de la línea de perdición. Sin embargo, había algo en su voz. Había algo en esa sonrisa que la hacía querer empuñar el cuchillo y hacer que sangre brotara de su piel, pero al mismo tiempo… era una sensación contradictoria, una que hacia que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que estaban cerca. Su piel, su cuello estaba tan cerca al de ella…_

 _Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado. Iba a enterrar el cuchillo más hasta herirlo profundamente, pero algo se lo impidió. Sintió la mano blanca de Akise posándose en su muñeca y con maestría alejarla de su cuello e intercambiar los lugares. Sintió un aire frio y algo duro en la manera en la que la jalaba. Un aire lleno de odio que a la vez, estaba vacío._

 _Todo pasó tan rápido, y el cuchillo en un instante ya no estaba en sus manos._

Y él no se lo iba a permitir.

 _Akise sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando lograba sobrepasar a su enemiga. Sobretodo a una enemiga como lo era Yuno. Muchos inocentes habían muerto a manos de esa niña de cabello rosa que se encontraba en frente de ella, con una cara dulce y unos ojos llenos del mismísimo infierno. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y se controlaba a sí mismo de enterrar el cuchillo en el cuello de Yuno._

— _¿Decías…?—le preguntó a Yuno en un tono triunfante._

 _Ahí estaba Yuno, acorralada, como él siempre la había querido. Sus ojos sorprendidos por la maniobra, al mismo tiempo que un odio profundo tomaba forma en ellos._

 _Era tan divertido verla así. Él era el único que le podía dar pelea, el único que la podía sacar de sus casillas, el único que le hacía sentir que la muerte sería interesante si se llevaba a cabo una batalla entretenida, el único que podía hacerla sentir verdadero odio combinado con sorpresa y admiración. Él único que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara a tal grado y sus emociones se confundieran. Orgullo era lo que la impedía de admitirlo. Pero él lo veía en sus ojos._

 _La conocía perfectamente bien._

Soltó una pequeña risa, y observando esos ojos dulces y sangrientos, dijo:

—No, no lo soy. Ustedes pensaron que yo era un poseedor más, y decidí seguir con el juego. Pensé que sería divertido. — soltó una risa controlando bastante bien la situación. -No era necesario un diario para deducir todo lo ocurrido.

 _Yuno sintió su corazón hervir. Ira, odio, furia, instinto de asesinato, sorpresa, admiración, entretenimiento, diversión y ansías por ver cómo acababa el asunto llenaban todo su interior, lo que daba origen a pensamientos confusos llenos de algo que ella reconocía fácilmente como odio. Era… algo verdaderamente admirable lo que el albino podía causarle. Y lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba._

—Pusiste en riesgo la vida de Yuki… ¡Muere!

 _Akise vio cómo una sonrisa psicótica se formaba en los labios de la pelirrosa._

— _Mátame. —lo retó._

 _Una ligera sorpresa inundó el corazón de Akise._

— _Hazlo. —repitió Yuno._

 _Aunque los lugares habían sido intercambiados, su voz seguía chocando contra cada uno de los instintos del albino. Sentía que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo más, sea lo que sea que su cuerpo le estaba tratando hacer._

 _El filo del cuchillo apuntaba perfectamente hacia el cuello blanco de Yuno._

 _No, ella también lo conocía a él. Eran rivales._

Yuno lo miró con ojos preparados para asesinar. Justo en el momento en el que la vio empuñar el cuchillo y dirigirlo hacia él, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había predicho sus movimientos. Tomó de la muñeca a la pelirrosa, y segundos después los lugares ya estaban intercambiados. Yuno yacía en el suelo donde el había estado minutos antes, y el arriba la había esquivado.

 _Y esto era una trampa. Yuno sabía que Akise no sería capaz de hacerlo, al menos no en un momento como ese._

 _Akise, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, sonrió y se encontró pronunciando el nombre de Yuno._

— _ **Gasai-san.**_

 _Se acercó más hacia ella. Su nariz estaba a un centímetro de rozar el cuello de Yuno._

-Puedo matarte ahora mismo- le susurró, de manera casi imperceptible, casi inaudible para que Yukkiteru no lo escuchara. –Puedo ahorcarte, puedo tomar el cuchillo que tienes en tus manos y desaparecerte de una vez.

— _¿Qué esperas? Mátame. Ambos sabemos que eso es lo que quieres, ¿no, Akise?_

 _Aspiró el aroma de su piel._

— _Ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que va a pasar en este instante,_ _ **Yuno**_ _. Quiero matarte, quieres matarme. Pero algo te detiene. Ambos sabemos… Que podemos leer los pensamientos del otro._

 _Yuno se sorprendió al oír esas palabras provenientes de Akise, y sobretodo, su nombre. Nunca paraba de sorprenderla. Cómo lo odiaba._

— _Yuki no estaría nada contento contigo… Lo decepcionarías. Si me mataras, ¿qué pensaría Yuki?_ _—dijo Akise—Ambos usamos el mismo medio para mantenernos con vida._

Yuno sonrió.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

El albino le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado, le tomó la muñeca y la levantó.

— _¿A qué estás jugando? —más que preguntar, Yuno demandó la respuesta. Su tono rosa de sus ojos asesinos pronto parecía rojo hirviendo por el odio que llenaba su corazón. Pero… ¿qué era esa sensación entonces, que la hacía sentir cosquilleos y escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo, que la hacía sentir que su corazón pronto iba a explotar y derramar sangre en todas partes? —No confió en ti. No confío en tus acciones. No sé de qué lado estás._

—Los diarios, aunque sea del futuro, siguen perteneciendo a personas. Los humanos siempre han sido algo fáciles de leer si prestas mucha atención. Hinata solamente perdió porque no estaba segura de sus predicciones.

 _Poco podía contenerse._

 _No sabía qué estaba haciendo, no estaba consciente de lo que veía._

 _Un deseo lo inundaba de pies a cabeza. Poco después de sus sentimientos confusos, sus instintos reaccionaron a lo que en verdad sentía, a lo que en verdad lo confundía y hacia que actuara como otra persona, como un animal._

 _Pero no podía contenerse. Era como si le hubieran puesto un mapa y él estuviera siguiendo la ruta que se le había sido marcada._

 _Su piel era suave. Su cabello recorría su hombro._

 _Agarró un mechón del cabello rosa, y lo inhaló como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Cómo la odiaba._

Yukkiteru lo volteó a ver, todavía incrédulo con la revelación que se le había puesto en frente. Akise le había mentido todo este tiempo. Pero aún así, no era posible adivinar los sentimientos de las personas como si les estuvieras leyendo el pensamiento, como si estuvieras dentro de ellas.

 _Yuno sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al momento que Akise tomó un cabello en su mano y lo inhaló._

 _El cuchillo que tenía en la mano derecha pronto cayó al suelo._

 _Sintió la respiración agitada del albino contra su piel, jadeando._

 _Cómo lo odiaba._

 _En lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora eran los cosquilleos que sentía en la parte baja de su cintura, de su estómago. Sintió sus brazos temblando por la no tan nueva sensación que los recorría. Sí, esa sensación de burbujas en cada parte de su piel ya la había sentido antes, y su respiración agitada en su garganta luchando por salir. Siempre era lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de Akise. Siempre tenía que aguantar su respiración y controlar esos impulsos raros que le daban cuando chocaban piel contra piel, cuando luchaban a muerte._

 _Entonces, para su sorpresa, sintió los labios cálidos de Akise posándose sobre su cuello._

-—En fin, continuemos con el juego. —dijo el albino, sacando al castaño de su trance.

 _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La sangre que avivó cada una de sus sádicas emociones._

—No tan rápido— susurró Yuno con el mismo odio con el que siempre le hablaba. Lo haló de la muñeca hacia ella para hablarle al oído.

 _Yuno soltó un suspiro._

 _Entonces, las emociones de Akise reaccionaron al máximo nivel._

 _Su mano que estaba antes en su suave y asesino cabello rosa, bajó hasta su cintura. Su beso en el cuello de ella se volvió más apasionado. La pegó más contra sí y al instante sintió como su cintura chocaba contra la de ella, produciendo una sensación completamente nueva en él. Su respiración cada vez se volvía más agitada, y tuvo que separarse un momento para tomar aire._

Estaban tan cerca que el albino podía sentir el aliento y la respiración lenta de la pelirrosa contra su cuello. Una sensación extraña lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Sin embargo, no le tomó importancia.

 _La besó, entonces, en los labios. Era un beso apasionado, un beso con ganas de saciar su sed._

 _Yuno_ _se sorprendió a sí misma respondiendo al beso. Primero_ _,_ _una furia la llenó de pies a cabeza. Pero luego, algo que no supo reconocer la llenó por completo, y algo más fuerte que sus impulsos de asesinar invadió su mente. ¿Qué era esa emoción?_

—Es cierto que es posible derrotar al diario de esa manera—- le dijo Yuno con un aire de sospecha. —Sin embargo… -su voz se llenó un tono amenazador y sus ojos brillaron con ansias de sangre —–No confío en ti.

 _Abrió su boca ligeramente, y Akise no pudiendo resistir a su instinto deslizó su lengua entre los labios de la pelirrosa haciendo una especie de vals apasionado. Sintió como la espalda de Yuno se arqueaba como respuesta a ese_ _gesto y chocaba contra su piel. Aquella reacción sólo lo excitó más. Su lengua aumentó la velocidad, y justo en ese entonces sintió como unos dientes se enterraban en su lengua. Aquél movimiento le hizo sentir un mínimo dolor, y Yuno aprovechando la situación, giró las cartas en la mesa. Lo acorraló contra la pared que ella estaba hace unos segundos, y le mordió los labios ligeramente mientras lo besaba con pasión. Sus manos bajaron a su parte baja, y comenzó a mover sus manos ágilmente encima de la parte íntima de Akise._

 _Akise sintió las manos de la pelirrosa acariciando su pene, y una oleada de placer recorrió cada milímetro de su piel. Ella ya había dejado de besarlo y se concentraba en su parte íntima. El albino casi dejó escapar un gemido, pero sólo se mordió los labios. Y es que él nunca había tenido una experiencia como lo era el sexo. Nunca, en toda su vida, había tenido el menor interés en algo como eso. Nunca le había dado importancia, y por ello cada vez que veía a Yuno no lograba identificar aquellos sentimientos que lo invadían. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, disfrutando de aquél momento. Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba. No había podido controlar sus instintos y ahora, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Otra oleada de placer causó que su cuello se hiciera para atrás y su espalda se arqueara mientras sentía las manos de Yuno bajándole el cierre y deshaciéndose de su pantalón y ropa interior._

 _Ya no podía soportarlo más. Sus emociones tomaban lo mejor de sí, y no podía negarse a ellas. Las manos del albino se posaron en la espalda de Yuno, desabrochando su vestido. La tela negra cayó lo suficiente para dejar entrever los pechos de la pelirrosa. Akise, desesperado, besó sus hombros y paseó su lengua por la parte baja del cuello de la pelirrosa, haciéndose camino para llegar a sus pechos. Bajó la tela rápidamente, deshaciéndose del vestido por completo. Por fin su piel estaba enteramente descubierta._

 _Aquella hermosa y asesina piel estaba ahora en sus manos. Era para él, y para él sólo. Se quedó admirándola por unos cuantos segundos mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos. Se había detenido._

 _Akise recorrió sus pechos de abajo hacia arriba, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Yuno. No lo pensó más. Ella no pudo leer su mirada, pero lo cierto era que sus pupilas brillaban. No sabía si era deseo, pura lujuria, pasión o amor y admiración, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado. Lo único que importaba ahora era hacerlo suyo. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad._

 _Los labios de Akise se posaron sobre los pezones de la pelirrosa, primero con gentileza. Luego, su lengua tomó el control y lamió alrededor de su pezón derecho, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de protesta. Mordió su piel con ligereza, y la espalda de Yuno se arqueó una vez más._

 _Quería jugar un poco con ella. Quería hacerla gemir y pedir por sus encantos. Siguió su curso planeado, pero no pudo resistirse más. Su lengua se colocó en su pezón y lo mordió. Yuno soltó un gemido de placer._

Akise no hacía más que sonreír con ese tono de arrogancia y misterio que se le daba. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, sería interesante ver la reacción de Yuno, especialmente ahora que estaban tan cerca. ¿Intentaría matarlo? No, por supuesto que no. Sería una tontería de parte de ella.

 _Akise bajó sus manos hasta su muslo, pretendiendo entrar en ella, pero entonces una mano lo detuvo. Yuno le quitó la camisa blanca que todavía estaba puesta en él, y en un movimiento ágil y rápido lo tiró al suelo._

 _Akise se sorprendió por la toma de control de la pelirrosa. Había creído por un momento que había sucumbido a sus encantos, pero por lo visto, ella era la que en verdad tenía las riendas de la situación. Las manos de ella volvieron a acariciar su pene erecto. Se detuvo por un instante, jadeando, y luego bajó su cuerpo hasta su parte íntima._

 _Akise no pudo evitar un gruñido lleno de placer al sentir la lengua de la pelirrosa rozando su pene. Su cuello se hizo para atrás, y sintió un placer máximo llenando sus venas, electrocutándolo por completo, como nunca antes lo había sentido. La lengua de ella hacía un baile alrededor de su hombría y él no podía no dejar escapar gemidos. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a si mismo pronunciando el nombre de la pelirrosa entre aquellas olas de placer._

— _ **Y-Yuno…**_

-Considero a Yukiteru más que sólo un amigo.

 _La lengua de Yuno se detuvo sólo para subir y morder el cuello de Akise. Sus pieles se rozaban más que nunca, y ella gimió cuando el albino la tomó por la cintura, pegándola más contra sí, sintiendo como el pene erecto rozaba ligeramente su parte íntima._

 _Akise, sintiendo también el choque, no pudo evitarlo más. Desesperado, puso a Yuno en donde estaba él hace unos segundos, y ahora él encima de ella, la penetró por completo._

La reacción de la pelirrosa fue totalmente de sorpresa y desconcierto. Sus pupilas negras se hicieron pequeñas, y el tono rosa claro de sus ojos creció considerablemente. Akise no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Había ganado esa jugada.

 _Yuno gritó de placer mientras una corriente de éxtasis la llenaba de pies a cabeza. Al principio, un dolor inmenso la invadió por completo, pero después de unos segundos y unas cuantas embestidas, ese sufrimiento se convirtió en placer. Akise se movía lentamente dentro de ella, y Yuno sintió que estaba en el paraíso. Era el cielo sentir a Akise dentro de ella. Sentía como su vista se nublaba a medida que no podía dejar de gemir. Nunca había sentido algo tan reconfortante y que la hiciera disfrutar tanto cómo lo hacía él en esos instantes. Se sentía tan bien… Era el mismísimo cielo, el cielo que no se merecía pero aún así se le había dado. ¿Cómo podía alguien que ella odiaba hacerla sentir que su vida tal vez no valiera nada si él no estaba con ella, si él no la hacia gritar de placer? ¿Cómo podía alguien que ella odiaba hacerla sentir que no ya no importaba que muriera, si ya había hecho todo lo que_ _ **necesitaba**_ _hacer?_

Antes de que Yuno pudiera decir algo, el albino ya se había soltado de ella.

 _Tiempo después, ambos llegaron a su límite. Akise se desplomó sobre el suelo al lado de ella, jadeando._

¿Era cierto? ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba demasiado perpleja como para pensar o cómo para dejar que sus sentimientos de odio la invadieran. Lo único que habitaba en su alma en ese momento era una sorpresa ante tal revelación. Una muy grande como para dedicarse a pensar.

 _Cerró los ojos por un instante. Cuando los abrió, vio cómo Yuno estaba en frente de él, parada y colocándose el vestido negro que le sentaba tan bien. Ya había terminando de abrochárselo cuando Akise la miró por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido. Sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia el principio de la calle donde la luz todavía existía, y sin más, se alejó de aquél rincón oscuro donde ningún alma se atrevía a poner pie._

 _Akise suspiró. No sabía por qué ya se esperaba aquella reacción de la pelirrosa, y aún así, después de todo, después de estar casi seguro que reaccionaría así, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se sentó y desvío la mirada hacia el suelo._

 _Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de recoger su ropa, un pequeño resplandor apareció detrás de él. Volteó a ver, y allí en el suelo, se vislumbraba ante la luz de la luna un brillo de algo que se podía distinguir fácilmente como metal._

 _Una sensación ya antes conocida, como una gota de agua cálida, lo invadió recorriendo su labio inferior hasta llegar a su barbilla._

 _La gota llegó a la palma de su mano que cubría su parte íntima._

 _Era sangre._

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya agradado este One Shot. Es mi primer lemon, y a su vez, mi primer OS. Traté de pegarme a la personalidad de los personajes, sin embargo yo también le puse de mi cosecha. Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando una canción (Vampire Sunrise, de Boy Epic, para ser específicos) y súbitamente me acordé de una de las parejas que más he shippeado en la historia de mis OTP: Yuno & Akise. Tengo una extraña obsesión con las parejas que envuelven a los enemigos mortales, a aquellos que se odian más que a nadie en el mundo, porque el odio es la única emoción intensa junto con el amor; son los sentimientos más intensos, más apasionados que se encuentran en cada uno de los seres humanos. Y si los juntamos, a mí me encanta la historia que se podría desarrollar: amor, odio, pasión, sentimientos confusos, decepción, tensión y misterio. También quisiera aclarar una cosa: lo que está en cursivas es algo que ocurre en un tiempo cualquiera, no especificado. Sin embargo, el autor escribe y el lector interpreta, así que el tiempo, el lugar y el final quedan sujetos a sus propias interpretaciones.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como dije, es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon (se averguenza y va a esconder a una orilla), por lo tanto no puede ser el mejor que hayan leído ni el mejor de mis escritos, pero al menos lo intenté. Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones y críticas en sus reviews! :)

Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer este One Shot! :D

-GoldenRose 2110 (Ame)


End file.
